


Связи

by yoaura



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoaura/pseuds/yoaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между драконами связь углублялась тем сильнее, чем дольше они были друг с другом. Шинья и Ки-Джа остаются на время вдвоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167945) by [OMGitsgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen). 



> AU от канона. Выполнено на ЗФБ-2016.  
> Thank you OMGitsgreen for such a gorgeous fanfic!

Путешествовать — это что-то абсолютно новое для Шиньи, как и большинство вещей, случившихся после ухода из пещер. И всё, даже неприятные моменты, было, можно сказать, замечательным. За исключением случаев, когда ему пришлось остаться в стороне: когда все ушли в порт Ава, и еще раз, совсем недавно. 

Еще в самом начале он заметил, что это как-то странно — находиться вдали от Йоны и Ки-Джа, ощущение, похожее на неприятный зуд под кожей, когда ее даже нельзя почесать; оно стягивает живот и закипает в крови. Незнакомое ранее чувство и жажда внезапно рвануть туда, к Йоне и Ки-Джа, смутило его. Второе было наиболее странно, поскольку все восемнадцать прожитых сезонов дождей их не было в его голове, как и нужды в том, чтобы быть рядом (либо он просто не осознавал эту нужду). Но после встречи у костра в лесу, когда четыре дракона и Йона объединились, внезапно стало невероятно сложно находиться вдали друг от друга. Было похоже, будто ускользала какая-то важная часть, объединяющая все в одно целое.

Ки-Джа объяснил ему, что все это — из-за связи между ними, из-за драконьей крови, позволяющей им признать друг друга. Но, на самом деле, здесь было нечто большее, драконы иногда заговаривали об этом (вернее, говорил в основном Ки-Джа, Джи-Ха упоминал мимолетно, а Зено всегда отводил взгляд, в то время как Шинья просто кивал).  
Между драконами связь углублялась тем сильнее, чем дольше они были друг с другом. 

Шинья улавливал других, словно плывущие по воздуху листья, поддуваемые легким ветром, ускользающие из ладоней, когда он пытался дотянуться до них. Он мог сказать, когда Джи-Ха перенапрягся, ибо тогда боль в его ногах становилась болью Шиньи. Он чувствовал голод Зено на протяжении всего дня, даже когда сам был сыт. Он мог воспринимать усталость Ки-Джа, которая и вовсе приносила Шинье головокружение, если он и сам перетрудился. И все это не ограничивалось лишь физическими ощущениями других, но и эмоции дрейфовали внутри и снаружи, словно завихренная струйка дыма. Джи-Ха постоянно беспокоился о чем-то или ком-то, даже если делал вид, что это не так. Зено был отрешен от всего, даже если улыбался, но его любовь и сострадание были сильнее и глубже самого моря. 

Для Шиньи самым понятным и открытым был Ки-Джа. В конце концов, они пробыли вместе дольше, чем с другими драконами, и понимали друг друга лучше всего. Ки-Джа всегда ощущался теплым, но не только теплым. Он буквально вспыхивал счастьем, или горел гордостью, или захлебывался яростью или негодованием. «Пылкий» — это лучшее определение для него. И когда Шинья закрывал глаза и прислушивался к связи между ними, Ки-Джа всегда сиял ярким белым светом Полярной звезды, горящей на темном небе в середине зимы. 

Шинья лежал под навесом, его рана в боку от попавшей стрелы саднила и болела, нервы все еще были натянуты, конечности не подчинялись его воле, и неудивительно, что именно Ки-Джа был тем, кто сидел рядом с ним; в голубых глазах плескалось тепло, заставляя сердце Шиньи болеть. Юн, конечно, тоже был внутри, менял повязки и проверял, нет ли у него жара, так же, как и Йона, которая зашла, чтобы держать его за руку и просить о скорейшем выздоровлении. Но Ки-Джа был самым настойчивым. 

В основном потому, что они оба знали: Ки-Джа считает, что произошедшие события — его вина, хотя на самом деле — нет.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать в палатке, — тихо проговорил Ки-Джа, когда обнаружил Шинью под деревом чуть вдали от леса. Ао свернулся подле него, но был потревожен приходом Ки-Джа и сполз, чтобы найти более укромное местечко. Рука Шиньи была перевязана под одеянием. Юн зашил порванную одежду, и это было просто замечательно, поскольку хоть Ки-Джа и давал ему свою, она была слишком легкой.

Шинья нахмурился. Под навесом было слишком жарко, и он нуждался хотя бы в капле свежего воздуха. В том числе для Ао, ведь он был с ним время, не мог оставить Шинью одного. Ки-Джа, вероятно, проигнорировав свой инстинкт держаться подальше от жуков, присел рядом с Шиньей на землю.

— Я знаю, ты, наверняка, устал от этого моего вопроса, но ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — мягко спросил Ки-Джа, и Шинья уклончиво пожал плечами.

Какое-то время они просто молча сидели. Но Шинья абсолютно точно чувствовал себя расслабленно вопреки всему. Он словно шел по лезвию ножа в течение этих дней, пока выздоравливал; его кожу неприятно покалывало, внутренности скручивало; тварь, которую он обычно скрывал запертой в темных закоулках сознания, пыталась найти выход наружу, процарапывалась на поверхность, соблазняла его, чтобы он использовал свою темную, разрушительную, удивительную силу, (шепча снова: пожалуйста, мы ведь нуждаемся в этом, снова и снова, дай нам поглотить их, это то, что мы должны делать, это наш мир и все, что нам нужно, — это смотреть и поглощать! Давай найдем тех людей, которые осмелились сделать больно нашей хозяйке, которые могут навредить нашим друзьям, нашим любимым людям, давай найдем их и будем рвать на части, пока от них ничего не останется…)

Он вздрогнул, но вовсе не от прохладного ветра. Нет. Он не хотел этого. Он не должен хотеть подобных вещей. Он мог только надеяться, что другие не почувствуют это в нем, но в ответ на его глубинные страхи Ки-Джа шевельнулся рядом. 

— Ты думаешь, что ты монстр, — сказал Ки-Джа, и Шинья повернулся к нему. — Знаешь, у каждого из нас есть свое бремя, Шинья. Ты не одинок в этом.  
Шинья вопросительно взглянул на него, и Ки-Джа грустно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Когда мы впервые встретились с Джи-Ха, он назвал меня куклой, которая прислуживает судьбе, — посмеиваясь, сказал Ки-Джа, поднимая драконью руку, — это было довольно страшным оскорблением в его глазах. Но ты знаешь, я сам выбрал путь, по которому иду. Ты видел шрамы на моей спине. И я знаю, ты понимаешь их значение. Несмотря ни на что, я всегда верил, что та сила, которой я обладаю, — величайшее благословение, дарованное мне. Именно поэтому я — тот, кто я есть сейчас, несмотря на все, что мне пришлось пережить. У меня есть люди, которых я люблю и отчаянно хочу защитить, и мое обещание тем, кто не может этого сделать сам, и я свяжу их волю со своей жизнью. Как по мне, разве это не замечательно?

Он сжал ладонь в кулак, прежде чем посмотреть на Шинью. 

— Извини, вероятно, моя точка зрения довольно жестока для тебя, я знаю, как ты страдал. Я не восхваляю это или то, с чем сталкивался ты. Но всегда помни, что я здесь, рядом, несмотря ни на что. Неважно, что именно беспокоит тебя — если мы сталкиваемся с этим вместе, тогда я уверен, мы преодолеем все.

— Я…знаю, — мягко проговорил Шинья. То, что чем они вдвоем занимались, было неправильно, но он грешил намного серьезнее. Неважно, какого рода монстром он был, Йона и другие — они приняли его. Как только ему дали имя, ему дали и смысл. Его силы были ужасными, но он мог использовать их во благо. Шинья понял это в тот момент, когда Йона появилась рядом, и его друзья бросились к нему. Он хотел бы сказать Ки-Джа эти слова, отчаянно хотел, но они застряли в горле, растворяясь на пересохших губах.

Ки-Джа принял это обстоятельство как возможность заключить его в объятия. Было немного неудобно, поскольку оба все еще сидели, но так приятно обвивать руками Ки-Джа, будучи окутанным его внутренним белым светом, который согревал само его существо. Шинье было все равно, что маска впивается в кожу, и что его бок заныл от такого стискивания. Было так хорошо.

—Ты знаешь, — сказал Ки-Джа, отстраняясь перед тем, как гордо выпятить грудь, — ты правда напугал меня. Если тебе что-то нужно, пожалуйста, не стесняйся спросить меня! Если это что-то насчет тренировок или подобного, не стесняйся посоветоваться со мной. Я всегда здесь для тебя.

Шинья лишь потянулся к нему чтобы обнять снова.

— Тебе холодно? — смущенно спросил Ки-Джа, когда Шинья уткнулся ему в шею, несмотря на неловкость от разницы в росте. — Шинья, тебе нужно вернуться в палатку и отдыхать, если ты замерз! Тебе стоило сказать мне! Тебе плохо? Мне нужно позвать Юна?

Шинья помотал головой.

— Тогда что… — Ки-Джа моргнул, его щеки слегка порозовели при вздохе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ты до сих пор ранен, правильно? — Ки-Джа спросил его таким же тоном, которым обычно Юн всех отчитывал. Шинья не мог ничего сделать и насупился, отстраняясь, но он не хотел спорить. Последнее, чего он хотел — это волновать друга. Однако, заметив очевидное разочарование в поникших плечах и отстраненности, Ки-Джа вдруг приблизился настолько, что коснулся щеки. — Ну… Я думаю, если недолго и чуть-чуть... у меня просто нет выбора. Только если что-то начнет болеть — ты сразу мне скажешь.

Шинья быстро кивнул, укладываясь назад и игнорируя всплеск боли в боку. Ки-Джа ласково улыбнулся. 

— Ничего, если я сниму маску? Ты можешь просто закрыть глаза, а целовать лучше без нее, — сказал он, и кончики пальцев пробежались по краю маски. — Кроме того, мне нравится смотреть на тебя.

Шинья почувствовал, что сердце забилось быстрее. Они уже занимались подобным, и он позволял Ки-Джа снимать маску, в то время как сам закрывал глаза либо отворачивался. Обычно все было в порядке. Но глубоко внутри все еще была паника, потому что, находясь без маски, он чувствовал себя обнаженным и уязвимым перед притаившимся в темноте зверем, который мог поглотить его. 

Однако он по-прежнему спокойно лежал, прижав руки к земле, пока Ки-Джа убирал маску и прикрепленный к ней мех. Шинья крепко зажмурился. Он знал, что трясется как обычно, хотя нет, даже больше, чем обычно, поскольку слабость от ранения давала о себе знать. И это было словно отчаянный плач, вырывающийся изнутри: моя маска, маска, верните маску… 

Внезапно пальцы, переплетенные с его собственными, вытряхнули Шинью из страха. Ки-Джа всем телом переместился, нависая сверху, успокаивающе и так знакомо кончиками пальцев дотрагиваясь до кожи. От неспособности увидеть что-либо и нарастающей внутри паники все его ощущения становились слишком сильными, чтобы их можно было вынести. 

—У тебя такие холодные руки, Шинья, — обеспокоенно прошептал Ки-Джа. Шинья почувствовал, как тот сжимает его руку, утешая, и почти бессознательно вернул пожатие. С закрытыми глазами весь мир утопал во тьме, но вес и прикосновения Ки-Джа были будто своеобразным якорем. Тепло всегда скользило поверх его кожи, никогда не проникая вглубь, но прямо сейчас оно было внутри. 

Он согревался, чувствуя губы Ки-Джа, прижимающиеся к шее, очерчивающие линию челюсти, касающиеся нежно, но выразительно, заставляющие его трепетать; губы скользнули дальше — к полыхающим красным щекам, затем к подбородку, виску, коснулись самого краешка рта, будто бы прося разрешения. И Шинья разрешил, поворачиваясь и ловя губами чужие губы. Его руки неспешно преодолели с точностью запомненный путь, чтобы оголить грудь Ки-Джа, пока сам Ки-Джа раскрывал полы своего одеяния. 

Их бедра раскачивались в унисон; Ки-Джа несдержанно вздыхал и постанывал, пока Шинья тихо рычал и стискивал зубы. Занимаясь подобным прежде, они использовали его вес, чтобы соприкасаться как можно больше и полнее. Но сейчас Ки-Джа был аккуратным, помня о том, что придавливает своим телом, и о раненном боке Шиньи, поэтому опирался драконьей лапой, чтобы оставаться на весу, в то время как свободная рука сжимала ладонь Шиньи. Несмотря на затуманенное сознание, работающее против него, Шинья потянулся вниз другой рукой, присоединяя ее движения к общему ритму, заставляя Ки-Джа заскулить и отчаянно укусить Шинью в шею, чтобы заглушить стон; он дрожал и едва удерживался в вертикальном положении. 

Шинья крепко вцепился в чужие бедра, прогибаясь в спине, уже не в состоянии бороться с желанием открыть глаза. Он словно сгорал изнутри. Небо тут же ослепило его, а Ки-Джа скатился на землю. Оба лежали, тяжело дыша. Шинья чувствовал себя раскрасневшимся и будто бы лишенным костей. Затем он непроизвольно уставился на спину Ки-Джа, чьи волосы серебрились в лунном свете; на шрамы, которые он с гордостью носил на бледной коже, и там ведь было еще так много секретов, по сей день не раскрытых, так много того, что Шинья хотел бы увидеть… 

Он тотчас же дотянулся до маски, закрепляя её на своем лице. Нет. Может быть, однажды. Но определенно не сейчас. 

— Я думаю, нам следует слегка умыться, — сказал Ки-Джа, дотрагиваясь до метки, оставшейся на коже Шиньи после укуса. — Ох, Юн, скорее всего, спросит тебя об этом. Прости. Моя глупость может выйти нам боком. Как твоя рана?

— В порядке, — ответил Шинья, кивнув, и осторожно потрогал повязки. Ки-Джа облегченно улыбнулся перед тем, как наклониться и поцеловать его в плечо.

— Тогда пойдем умоемся. Аккуратно, — сказал Ки-Джа, затем вздохнул. — Ну, надеюсь, Джи-Ха и Зено не там, внизу. Давай просто скажем им, что они вели себя слишком суетливо, а Джи-Ха может быть потише… показушник. 

Они оба вздрогнули от совсем свежего воспоминания, в котором обнаружили Джи-Ха и Зено в иных отношениях, затем Ки-Джа улыбнулся ему. Шинья хотел бы изогнуть губы точно так же, ответить улыбкой на улыбку. Но он мог лишь надеяться, что Ки-Джа все поймет через эту странную связь, объединившую их четверых.

И неведомо откуда Шинья знал — Ки-Джа понимает.


End file.
